The overall aim is to examine the genetic basis for phenotypic differences among organisms with major emphasis on (a) comparing lysozymes and lysozyme genes of species that exhibit great differences in the amount of lysozyme produced by a given cell type and (b) developing and applying improved methods of estimating degree of difference at the karyotypic and anatomical levels (in order to test hypotheses concerning the relation between genetic change and change at higher levels of biological organization).